The patent document FR3011531 A1 for example teaches of a landing gear for aircraft comprising:                at least one wheel for the taxiing of the aircraft on the ground;        a system for rotationally driving the wheel that is mobile between a clutched position with respect to the wheel and a safety position by passing through a declutched position with respect to the wheel;        a manoeuvring system linked to the driving system to displace it between its declutched and clutched positions.        
It has been found that, in case of a breakdown of the manoeuvring system which controls the passage between the declutched and clutched positions, there is a risk of the driving system remaining mechanically coupled with the wheel. It is consequently desirable to provide a solution that makes it possible, in case of breakdown of the manoeuvring system, to uncouple the driving system with respect to the wheel.